


Tex Didn't Have Dog Tags

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epsilon , now in a body of his own, starts remembering things he'd rather leave forgotten. He couldn't exactly delete and entire person from his memory, no matter how much he wanted too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tex Didn't Have Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> (Not sure what this turned into, but I hope you like it none the less. TW; Meantion of attempted Suicide)

AI’s were supposed to be predictable.  
You knew what they were thinking and you knew why they were thinking it, especially if you were their host. Your memories and your emotions would mesh together in a molecular level and in some people’s cases, you couldn’t distinguish which were really yours to begin with.   
But in the case of the Fragments that descended from the AI’s known as The Alpha, this wasn’t always true.  
For instance:  
Theta – He was always timid and loved people, but he was also able to adapt to social situations and was even capable of Empathy. Something most AI’s can’t really grasp.  
Delta – This AI was Logical and quick on the draw when it came to facts or much needed advice; whether the person wanted it or not. But on top of that, he was quite talkative and rather loved a good conversation. He was fond of talking to Theta.

The other AI’s had their traits as well, but as they were fragmented earlier they had less of a ‘personality’, if you will.   
Except for one other…two others if you were to count Her.

Epsilon was Memory. He remembered everything about everyone the Director ever held dear, and he felt the weight on his shoulders every single day.  
The words left unspoken, the emotions left hidden and bottled up for years at a time, the memories he cherished and the memories he obsessed over…  
Oh yes, Epsilon remembered those too. He liked to believe that he didn’t obsess over them as much as The Director did, but in truth; he just hid it better. 

It had been a while after everything had happened with Locus, Felix and the UNSC. That Chaos had long since come and gone, and they had been lucky enough to find Epsilon his own body to inhabit- It was a long story and one he would rather not think about.  
Since then, things had been back to normal around Blue Base. Some of them were idiots, some of them were broken and some of them were numb and just didn’t care anymore- he liked to believe he was the latter.  
But in truth, he wasn’t as numb as he would have liked, and the projections of the memories of the other AI’s were only so much company. Especially when he knew that they weren’t real. 

Today was a particularly rough day for the AI turned human, though Epsilon was exactly sure why. He just…didn’t feel right. He felt he something was wrong.   
He didn’t hardly speak to anyone all day, instead he went off on his own and just sat there- His helmet off, with a few of the other fragmented AI’s around him trying to figure out what exactly what going on.

“Epsilon?” Theta said, appearing and sitting on Epsilons wrist as he was sitting with his elbows on his knees with his head hanging low in distress. “Epsilon, please…tell us how we can make you happy.”

Delta appeared next, a little to the left of Theta, looking up at his host. “I do not think simply ‘making him happy’ will help.” He said, looking over at the little pink and purple AI. “He is thinking about-“

“Delta, log off.” Epsilon growled, clenching his fists and finally looking up at his fellow fragments. His blue eyes glowing slightly in anger as memories flashed somewhat painfully though his head- something he had gotten used to over the years.

“My apologies if I offended you. Might I suggest if her memories distress you so that you-“

“LOG OFF!” He finally yelled, his voice cracking as usual when he got upset.   
Delta disappeared, quickly complying and Theta stood and looked up at Epsilon, somewhat frightened. The little AI was paranoid and skittish, and yelling and anger didn’t help that much.

“…What was she like?” The little fragment asked finally, tilting his head and looking down as he kicked the air slightly like a normal person would if they were nervous.

This question took Epsilon by surprise, so much so that the anger dissipated and left him with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and grief.  
Familiar memories flashed in his head once again. The very memories that had made him try to attempt suicide while still inside Washington’s head. Memories replayed over and over…something he could never shut off. Ever.  
He liked to believe that he had deleted her from his mind. That he had solved this little ‘Tex Problem’, until he realized that Tex wasn’t the one that caused this hole in his heart. Tex wasn’t the one he lusted after and longed for. Texas wasn’t the that precious memory that tortured him, telling him that she’d return…

“Her name was Allison.” He finally choked out, hanging his head once again as the bright blue glow dissipated from his eyes and left them Emerald once again.   
“She had gold hair, and not like blonde but…it was gold. I swear it.” He began with a soft, but sad laugh. “And beautiful blue eyes, though if you got her made enough they’d turn black as onyx and that was when she got scary. But…but even that was beautiful.”

Theta got comfortable as a kid might when listening to a wonderful story they had never heard of before. He settled and looked up in wonder as Epsilon rambled about The Directors past with Allison and it was very clear to little Theta what was bothering him…because it bothered him too…  
“Where’s Beta?”

Epsilon froze, the name struck a chord with him, it sent a chill down his spine and made his heart flutter. Looking up quickly, so quickly he almost made himself dizzy, he locked eyes on the little AI and tried to keep himself as calm as physically possible.  
“B-Beta? Where-? Where did you hear that name? Do you know her? Have…have you met her?!” He asked, soon becoming obsessive over it, wanting to know everything the little guy knew about the topic.

“No ones ever seen her, Epsilon.” Theta replied, standing once again as it was clear that he was going to be forced to talk about this subject whether he wanted to or not. “Do you think about her?”

Silence.  
‘I’m just…tired.’  
He remembered her… He remembered an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. He remembered when Alpha created her, she didn’t fragment like the others, she just was. Beta was so strong that she became a whole other person entirely.   
Oh, how Alpha longed to be with her. How he wanted nothing more than to see her smile and have long awaited conversations with the beautiful angel that had been plucked from this world much too quickly for his liking.  
But that never happened.  
Instead, she was instantly taken from all of them and placed in a body where she was restrained, confused, lost and angry. From what Epsilon understood, Texas never remembered she was Beta, and if she did then she never mentioned it.

“Log off, Theta.”

“But I-?”

“NOW.”

The little AI flickered away and Epsilon stood, shaking – though he wasn’t sure if it was from anger, grief or just sleep deprivation. Fiddling with the trinket he had in his hand, he leaned against the wall and looked it over.

“I thought you said that Texas didn’t have Dog Tags?” Carolina called from the doorway, leaning on the doorframe and watching Epsilon in confusion.

Looking up in shock, his sad green eyes locked with hers. She didn’t have the heart to tell them how familiar that look was to her- especially not with how upset Epsilon had been at seeing the Director again.

His eyes fell on the small metal tag in his hands, his fingers running over the name gently.  
Allison Church  
“She didn’t…”

 

~I knew you’d have to go away,  
My love for you could not help you stay,  
You drifted off day by day,  
I cherished every breath that remained,  
In my arms close to me,  
Your body broke,  
Your soul was set free,  
You left this world my treasured friend,  
The chapter closed but love has no end,  
Farewell my angel, You’re with me always,  
Just close your eyes now,  
Next time we meet its forever ~


End file.
